A variety of techniques and apparatus have been used to satisfy the requirements of automated currency handling machines. At the upper end of sophistication in this area of technology are machines which are capable of rapidly identifying, discriminating and counting multiple currency denominations. This type of currency discrimination machine typically employs either magnetic sensing or optical sensing for discriminating between different currency denominations. Magnetic sensing is based on detecting the presence or absence of magnetic ink in portions of the printed indicia on the currency by using magnetic sensors, usually ferrite core-based sensors, and using the detected magnetic signals, after undergoing analog or digital processing, as the basis for discrimination. The more commonly used optical sensing technique, on the other hand, is based on detecting and analyzing variations in light reflectance or transmissivity characteristics occurring when a currency bill is illuminated and scanned by a strip of focused light. The subsequent currency discrimination is based on the comparison of sensed optical characteristics with prestored parameters for different currency denominations, while accounting for adequate tolerances reflecting differences among bills of a given denomination. An example of a currency handling machine using an optical scanning technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,196, issued Mar. 15, 1994 to Raterman et al. and assigned to Cummins-Allison Corporation, incorporated herein by reference.
Whether employing magnetic or optical sensing techniques, currency handling machines known in the art typically include a system memory for storing operating parameters including control software and the optical or magnetic characteristics of the different currency denominations to be evaluated. Although these parameters may remain fixed for relatively long periods of time, they must be updated periodically in order to reflect the most recent control software or optical or magnetic characteristics of the various currency denominations to be evaluated. Currency handling machines heretofore known in the art have employed memory devices such as erasable programmable read only memory (EPROMs) for this purpose because they are unalterable by a user but are capable of being erased and electrically reprogrammed.
However, in order to erase an EPROM chip, it must be removed from its position within the machine and exposed to an ultraviolet light for about 20 minutes. Because EPROM chips are sensitive to mechanical and electrostatic damage, the removal, erase process, reprogramming and replacement of the chips can generally be accomplished only by trained service personnel. In particular, mechanical damage to the chip is likely to occur during the removal process unless special tools are used to pry the chip from its socket within the machine. Once removed from the machine, EPROM chips are typically shipped to an off-site service center to be erased. Because of their sensitivity to damage, they must be shipped in special containers to protect them from mechanical and electrostatic damage. The chips are erased and reprogrammed at the service center and delivered to the customer, where they are reinstalled in the machines by trained service personnel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a software loading system that enables users of currency discrimination machines to more quickly and easily update the system memory of their machines. The system should enable users to update their system software without any special training and without requiring trained service personnel to remove, erase, reprogram and replace the system memory from the machine. The present invention is directed to providing a software loading system for a currency discrimination machine that overcomes or at least reduces the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.